Curse of the Black Pearl
by Xenter
Summary: Dimension Hopping is what the Primordial God of Games do now days, simply to relieve his boredom. He had gone through countless of worlds, and had seen much in his long life. There wasn't anything interested him anymore beside the Great Game, and to see the spark of human's ingenuity in absolute despair. For them to overcome the greatest odd and reject their fate. AU? OS? R&R!


**Curse of the Black Pearl:** Naruto and Pirates of the Caribbean Crossover!

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Techniques/Moves_**"  
"Memory Lane"  
(Thought Bubbles).  
**_Important Names._**

**Note:** This is oneshot story, so you should read this as it is and think no further, unless there are sequels. Naruto is a Primodial God in this with literally unlimited power so expect him doing the impossible! Plus I don't want to go through the whole training phrase like the canon. It's pointless, and if you want to see Naruto goes from Zero to Hero, read the damn manga!

* * *

**=[A Game Called Life SS]=  
Curse of the Black Pearl**

"Where am I?" the blond-haired boy asked himself, and was looking at the stars as the corridor of light closed above him. He felt the dampness of the air on his skin and its saltiness on his tongue as it invaded his mouth. He lowered his head toward the horizon and saw the last ray of light disappeared slowly, hiding below the waterline as the day had ended, overturning the world to darkness.

He averted his eyes towards the dark and muddy ocean beneath his feet as the wave tried to batter against his legs, pulling him in to the unknown depth. His crimson red, with black lines around the edges, attire was flustering in the chilling wind of the coming night. He looked around him with his bright oceanic eyes, trying to discern whatever was in sight. Unfortunately, nothing but water was found, and a storm was brewing in the heaven.

Naruto cracked his bones a little and walked slowly on top of the turbulent ocean's surface with no direction in mind. He wasn't from this world, or the previous one, or the previous one before that. He didn't remember how many worlds, or how many universes, he had passed through during his journey. He lacked any sense of direction, or had no clear goal in mind. None of it really mattered anymore in his eyes. His original world was not named, so he simply called it the Elemental Nations. It had faded into obscurity long ago and yet he still remained. He was its legacy, and the memory of that life was locked away, forgotten in the back of his mind. He didn't need to remember it anymore as it was an experience. He had already learnt the lesson it taught him.

Naruto yawned a bit and wondered if this world was filled entirely with water like several others he went through in search for something to do. He rolled a small dice between his fingers as it was his only companion now. Kurama was gone long ago, how many eons was that? Naruto didn't know, nor care much about it now. The fox made its choice, and so did he. He was a God in all sense of the word. Immortal and had limitless power, as such, human emotions shouldn't affect him anymore, but that was easier said than done. Sensation of the flesh didn't give him much pleasure like it used to. Foods and wine no longer did, but he still consumed it even though it provided him no benefit whatsoever.

Yes, living for as long as he did, unable to die no matter what he did had really change one's perspective on how the world work, or any worlds really. Throughout all the dimensions he visited, no matter what he did to save them, they would eventually spiral back into their own ambition, and back to their natural state. Humanity was like that. They were fragile, complex, and filled with sinful pleasure. But that just made them a great player of the game. A game he enjoyed immensely now, as it was the only thing that gave him genuine feeling. The Great Game, he called it.

What was the great game? It was strange thing that Naruto devised up in his lost existence. He had learnt the hard way that people and humanity in general would not appreciate the gifts he gave freely, and will constantly asking for more afterward. Their greed was endless, and unbound. So he changed, adapted, evolved and now made them work desperately for it. Only then, it would have any meaning, and they would cherish what they had gained. With a simple idea, it quickly became the game that he enjoyed immensely now. Bet anything you wish for something in exchange.

Parents would bet their life to bring back their child from beyond the mortal coil. Tyrants would bet all they had, like their kingdoms and followers, for the power beyond the realm of men such as immortality. Gods would bet their souls just to make themselves a little more powerful. Naruto could grant it all, give them unlimited wealth, powers beyond their wildest dream if they won the challenge. But if they lost, they suffer a fate worse than death, forever in torment and suffering. Many had lost the gamble against him, and he felt no remorse when they did.

They played and they lost, and those that heard about it, they feared. But, in the end, they always take the bet when offered. Greed begat greed as Naruto had painfully learnt before, and no one could escape its deadly clutches. Not even him.

Naruto stretched his limbs a little, and saw an island in the distant growing bigger as he moved toward it. With a stoic face, he disappeared in an orange flash and finally walked on solid ground once more. There was a small bonfire on one side of the island that caught Naruto's attention. He watched the two drunkards were singing something as he moved closer.

'English?' Naruto thought as he deciphered the words, 'Not quite… it felt like old English, did I break through time as well as space?' He asked himself in his mind, but shrugged afterward. It really did not matter much to him. The time-space continuum was an insignificant thing for a single world, considering there are infinite numbers of them. Even if he destroyed one timeline, they would branch out and became more like a Hydra.

"When I get the Pearl back, I am going to teach it to whole crew and we will sing it all the time," the man declared after singing his lung out.

"And you will be the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main," the girl replied as she pulled him around her at arm length. They both fell onto the sands next to each other when the dizziness set it.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean… the entire world!" the man said doing a gesture with his hand as Naruto chuckled.

"Do you wish to be the most feared pirate in the entire world?" Naruto said as the two turned to face him. The girl was startled somewhat, but the man had the same lazy expression on as he did before.

"Who might you be?" he asked as Naruto bowed lightly.

"Naruto Namikaze, **_God of Games_**. You may also can call me GG, May I have your names?" Naruto asked with a charming smile. He was known as Prank God for some times, but prank was just a subset of games, so he changed the title.

"Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow, nice you meet you God," Jack said almost sarcastically while was still half drunk.

"A what? Never mind that, how did you get here, do you have a boat?" the girl asked while placing her bottle of run onto the sand and stood up. She was hoping to get off this forsaken island.

"No I do not, miss…"

"Elizabeth Swann, what do you mean you don't have a ship?"

"Well, Miss Swann, I do not have a ship nor do I need to have a ship, the sea cannot hinder the path of a God," Naruto said almost impassively. Elizabeth just sighed at the knowledge. Another person was maroon on this deserted island with them, and he was lunatic at that. After a moment of silence between him and Elizabeth, she returned back to her spot and trying to get Jack drunk. It was a plan of sort, so she could use the rum as fuel and set fire to the island. The flames would become beacon to nearby ship.

"You two don't believe I'm a God, what ever happened to your faith?"

Elizabeth didn't go to church that much to have much faith in anything, but no one would believe a person who stood before them and claimed he was a god. There were plenty of maniacs in the world, and she ran into dozens of them in a single week.

"I have faith in what I can see, mate," Jack said, recovering a little from his intoxication.

"What would you like to see then?" Naruto asked sincerely.

"My hand at the helm of the Black Pearl, sailing to freedom," Jack answered with some passion in his voice as Naruto chuckled.

"Okay, but I need to know what the Black Pearl is. It's not a Giant Pearl is it? And when did Pearl have a helm?" Naruto asked, trying to clarify the information. It was not possible to sail on a jewel, regardless how it was shaped.

"You never heard of the Black Pearl?" the female asked as Naruto simply shrugged. He only been in this world for less than hour, but the people here was distinctively similar to some of the other worlds he had visited before. Still, he wasn't sure what a Black Pearl really was. It could be a ship as people tend to name such thing like that.

"It's a ship, the fastest in the sea with black sail, where it can cruise all across the known world," Jack declared as Naruto nodded. But he needed more information since he could make a ship with black sail and modify it to be the fastest on the sea.

"I could craft you the ship as prove of my power, but I would need something in return," Naruto said as Jack blinked lazily. Elizabeth decided not to interfere with the crazy conversation as she rubbed her temple, trying to clear her mind of haziness from the alcohol.

"And what would that be?"

"Just your soul… for a little bit," Naruto said with a devilish grin that sent chill down Elizabeth's spine.

"Will it hurt? Because I don't think the rum numbed my pain enough," Jack asked, ignoring the fact that his soul already belong to Davy Jones. Naruto shook his head a bit and placed his hand on Jack's head before his oceanic eyes turned into rings. The shocked Elizabeth saw that and couldn't utter a single word. It was like looking at a demon's eyes.

Naruto pulled his hand back and Jack's body collapsed onto the ground. The pirate was completely lifeless as the girl tried to shriek but found the sound stuck in her throat. Naruto had fixed the problem with the Human Path which inevitably killed the target whenever he did this. It would still kill them if he left them out of their meat suit for too long.

Elizabeth recovered quickly and ran over to check Jack's body. She was confused how the blond could kill someone with a touch, and shouted: "He's dead… How did you?"

"Relax, he's not… well technically in your sense, he's dead, but I could revive him anytime I wanted," Naruto dismissed the girl's accusation.

"This feel strange, what do you need next?" the invisible apparition asked as Naruto turned to face it.

"Just say still while I read your memory, I will put your soul back into your body once I'm done, it shouldn't take too long," Naruto told Jack, but from Elizabeth's perspective, he was talking essentially to nothing. That would freak anyone out as his eyes still looked completely unnatural.

"What… soul?" Elizabeth had seen some crazy stuff since her kidnapping from Port Royal by crews of the Black Pearl, but she couldn't get her head around what had just happened. Naruto did something with his hands, and got enough information about the Black Pearl as well as some very colorful adventures of one Captain Jack Sparrow. The pirate did some bizarre stuff that the Primordial God wasn't sure if that was real or some delusion fantasy the man had. Naruto placed Jack's soul back into his body afterward while his eyes returned back to oceanic blue.

Jack snapped open his eyes almost immediately, causing Elizabeth to jerk back. He sat upright and blinked a little.

"I have a very weird dream… you were there trying to seduce me… and you were there," Jack pointed at Elizabeth and then at Naruto before blinking several times as he realized Naruto was in fact weren't a hallucination.

"It wasn't a dream was it? I did really die didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. Now, shall I prove that I'm a God?" Naruto said but Elizabeth put her hand up to stop him.

"From what I just saw, I don't need any further proof," Elizabeth denied the offer, but Jack still want his ship back, or another one like it.

"I still need further proof, give me back my Black Pearl and I will believe you," Jack said unconvincingly as Naruto rolled his eyes a bit. The pirate already believed he was a God, and simply trying to get more out of it.

"It's not _the_ Black Pearl, it's a Black Pearl," Naruto said as Jack slid his head a bit on his shoulder in odd manner, and put his hands side by side.

"Does it matter mate? A Black Pearl is a Black Pearl," Jack argued as Naruto sweat dropped a little. Although it would look the same, it was not the same ship that Jack was the captain of. It was a perfect clone, so no one could tell the different beside the actual crew, even then it still dubious at best. But the man before him didn't seem to care much about that.

"If you say so," Naruto said as he outstretched his hands, and held them up. He opened both of his palms like he was holding something as blue flames formed into the right one while red flames was in the left. His eyes returned into its unnatural version with rings as he put his hands together while facing the sea, allowing the two infernos to collide into each other.

'**_Creation of All Things_**,' Naruto thought as he sent the intermingling flames out of the beach he standing on.

Elizabeth was speechless at the sight. Jack, on the other hand, shown no surprise on his face, only anticipation of what about to happen. The ball of fire stopped above the sea as it expanded outward, spiraling into itself as each shredded sparks and embers morphed into individual objects that made up the ship such as planks, helm, sails, mast etc… and continued orbiting the fiery core after their creation.

When there were sufficient enough of the materials formed, they flown into each other, joining like a jigsaw puzzle. They quickly assembled into a ship, the Black Pearl. Once done, the new constructed ship fell from it airborne state and landed on top of the sea. The whole process took roughly 30 seconds, as the mortal's faces were in a frozen state during that time.

"I believe you now mate, let's go then," Jack said as he jogged eagerly toward his ship. Naruto shrugged and followed the man while Elizabeth was still a statue.

"That's not possible! How is that possible!? You can't just make something out of nothing!" Elizabeth shouted after she noticed the two men were far away after her recovery.

"He's a God, he can make whatever he want, love," Jack called back as he climbed up on the ship using the ladder to the side, but Naruto simply teleported onto it, bypassing the whole tedious process.

"Wait!" Elizabeth called out as she ran after them, but the God simply outstretched his hand toward her and she felt a great invisible pull

"AHHHHH! STOP!" Elizabeth screamed as she yanked off the sandy beach toward him. Naruto grabbed her waist to prevent her from passing him by and into the distance. He quickly dropped her onto the ship as she tried to slow down her rapidly beating heart. She was hyperventilating from the fear. Captain Jack Sparrow got into his position behind the helm.

"You two, unfurl the sail and let's go to Tortuga, I need to fill my crew's position," Jack Sparrow ordered. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Captain who dared order a God like some common person, but decided to ignore it. He was not going to do what the man asked anyway.

"Wait, we need to go to Isla de Muerta and rescue Will," Elizabeth protested, still holding her chest, trying to calm herself.

"Why? I got the Pearl, my own Pearl, why do I need to go to Isla de Muerta?"

"What about your crew?"

"Crew comes and go, Elizabeth, and lover comes and go, trust me, I know," Jack said convincingly as Elizabeth threw several buckets at Jack in rage. The man dodged them with perfection before returning back to the wheel. Naruto watched the little brawl before speaking up.

"I only create this ship to show you my power… I'm not intending of having you keep it," Naruto said with a smile as Jack blinked. Naruto explained that this ship will turn back to nothing soon, and if Jack wanted to keep it, he must play a game with Naruto.

"Just a game, what game?" Jack asked as Naruto held up a coin. It was a simple game this time around since he somewhat enjoyed Jack's adventure from the memory he gained during the probing. He was still sorting through them slowly, trying to feel every sensation that was within them.

"What will you bet?" Naruto asked as Jack eyed him.

"Her soul," Jack pointed at Elizabeth, who almost dropped her jaw at the suggestion.

"Why you selfish man…" Elizabeth about to shout a string of insults but Naruto interrupted.

"Can't do that, she doesn't belong to you, what else you got?" Naruto asked as Jack frowned a little.

"How about Mr. Gibbs… he's a good lad," Jack offered, but was denied since anyone living must have a say in the matter and must be present unless the player were to speak for their behalf. Jack offered a bunch of other stuffs, which included some very strange and kinky things.

However, Naruto refused them all and Jack finally settled on his own soul. He didn't want to go Davy Jones when his time was up, and being shrewd as he was, he decided to let God fight with Davy for it. Naruto didn't realize it was a trick so he accepted the offer as he flipped the coin in the air and let fate decided the outcome.

"Head," Jack called out.

"Tail," Elizabeth called out as Naruto blinked.

"Huh… it's only for him," Naruto said with confusion as the coin slapped against the deck and bounced several times before landing with Tail facing the wooden plank. Head was face up as Jack slapped his hands together at the victory.

"Look like you lost, my dear, could have avoid the whole thing if you just accept the trade deal before," Jack sneered as Elizabeth couldn't believe her luck.

"Why did you join in? It was only for him," Naruto asked as Elizabeth frowned. She wanted to take the ship to Isla de Muerta and save Will, so she decided to join the game to gain control of the Black Pearl, but now she lost.

'She just acted without thinking without fully understands the stake?' Naruto thought with slight annoyance.

"You will take my soul now?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly as Naruto shook his head.

"Not right now, I'm curious about this Will character that you love," Naruto answered and looked up at Jack.

"We will head to Isla de Muerta," Naruto ordered as Jack had a questioning look on, and was about to refuse.

"You can't move the ship without a crew anyway, so if we go to Isla de Muerta, then you will have your crew if they are still alive," Naruto pointed out as Jack thought for a bit and nodded.

"Let's go there then mate, unfurl the sail!" Jack ordered as Naruto sighed at the demand. Elizabeth was about to do that even though she had no idea how to man a ship of Black Pearl's size. Naruto exhaled deeply at her clumsy endeavor before doing a very long hand seals and slammed his palm into the ship floor he was standing on. Black lines emerged from his arm, wrists and palm into the hard wood, spreading out all over the ship and forming many strange patterns all over the Black Pearl without any exception, inside and outside.

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked as the seal in front of the mast glow brightly crimson before disappearing. Naruto ignored her and walked toward Jack who swaying his head side to side a little.

"Mate, if you don't man the ship and stay here, how will we get to where we need to be?"

"Actually, I don't need to, let me see your chest," Naruto asked the captain.

"I know I'm handsome and all that, but I'm really am only into woman, how about asking Elizabeth instead?"

"You are giving the ship to her? Because what I'm about to do mark you as its master," Naruto deadpanned. After a few more idiot jokes by Jack, he finally showed his bare chest to the God. Naruto placed his palm onto it, channeling chakra through his limbs. Seals formed in front of Jack's heart as it glowed brightly. The black marking also seep into the man's inside and spread all over his body.

"The ship will do as you command without any crew, but we still are going to that island," Naruto told Jack as he nodded and returned his hands back on the helm.

"How does it work?"

"Just say your command and put your _heart_ into it," Naruto told him and elaborated a little further.

"Sound simple enough, unfurl the sail!" Jack called out and nothing happened. Naruto face palmed at the fail attempt. Jack did a few more tries as Naruto shuddered at every failure.

"You really don't want to go that island huh?"

"Whatever do you mean? I really do want to go there," Jack denied but Naruto pointed out that because Jack didn't put his heart into it the verbal command, implying he didn't really want to. He must want to go there for the command to be effective. Seeing how Jack was still conflicted, Elizabeth decided to nudge the process along.

"Think of all the gold there, mountains of gold, enough plunders for years to come, you could live like a King," Elizabeth tempted as Jack's face twitched a little.

"Unfurl the sail!" he bellowed as the seal on the mass glowed brightly and all the ropes untied themselves almost immediately afterward. The sails opened wide, and were impacted by the incoming gust of wind.

"Forward!" Jack roared as everyone staggered backward as the ship moved ahead, leaving the island behind. Jack held onto the helm tightly and quickly spun the wheel, controlling the ship's direction. They were sailing toward Isla de Muerta, but at a slow pace as the next morning came like it usually did.

"Can't we go faster?" Elizabeth growled a little. She was being impatience while Naruto was watching the sea leisurely.

"Then, would you kindly ask him to produce strong wind by playing another game, I'm sure you can win this time," Jack answered as Elizabeth sighed. She got nothing left to bet in another game, and she wasn't sure how much a strong wind would cost her.

"She don't need to, you don't actually need outside wind to move this ship, you can command the air within the ship itself," Naruto said without turning around. He had heard all he needed to hear.

"I/He can?" Jack and Elizabeth asked simultaneously.

"Uh huh, I designed it that way in case you get stuck on a calm sea," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Faster, more wind!" Jack called out, testing the command. And as promised, the seal that were imprinted on the black sail glowed brightly as invisible force was generated behind them, pushing the ship and increasing its velocity.

"This is remarkable mate, this is what the Black Pearl should be," Jack cheered as Naruto simply snorted at little. He was spinning the dice in his hand to pass the time by. Naruto didn't explained further what the ship could do, for one it was indestructible, not literally as it can still be shattered into pieces, but Jack would figure it out soon enough.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

They were able to get to Isla de Muerta quickly at maximum speed due to the strong supernatural winds propelling the ship forward. There were still a few pirates on the original Black Pearl at the lookout, watching the surrounding sea.

"What's that? I must be seeing things," one of the undead pirates said as the exact duplicate of their ship was moving closer to them. Without further debate, they quickly went to get their captain, Hector Barbossa.

"Is that…" Mr. Gibb muttered in his cell as he looked though the small window.

"Captain Jack Sparrow the name," Jack called out from the side of his ship as he also figured out he didn't actually needed to be at the helm to steer the ship. A verbal command would do what was needed. Naruto was standing by his side while Elizabeth was loading some very old guns from Naruto's knowledge.

'Really? How is that useful in a big fight,' Naruto thought and ignored her.

"Cannons, ready to fire," Jack commanded in a low voice. Inside the ship hull, all the cannons immediately rotated and got into their position. All of them moved outward through the open hatches, appearing on the side of the ship. There wasn't any metal cannon ball in them, but flames were ignited inside the orifice, spiraling into a fiery sphere instead. The other ship did the same as they prepare for the incoming ship to ship battle.

"What's going on?… JACK!" Hector called out as Will was dragged behind him.

"Where did you get that," the captain of the old Black Pearl called out as Will noticed Elizabeth was on other ship. Hector was shocked that Jack somehow, yet again, managed to escape the island, and with a brand new ship this time. Not only that, the ship looked exactly the same as the Black Pearl.

"No matter, sent her down to the bottom," Hector shouted the command.

"STOP!" Will shouted, but his demand was ignored.

"FIRE!" the crews of the original black pearl replayed the captain's order as Jack ducked down to get some cover while holding his flintlock in one hand.

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted as she did the same as Jack while Naruto just stand there and completely unconcerned at the incoming fire.

The heavy metal cannons ball spewed out from those weapons that was docked in the belly of the black beast. They crashed through the wooden hull of the Jack's Black Pearl, spraying splinters all over the place as the hardwood was not strong enough to stop their momentum. The undead pirates cheered loudly, but before they could celebrate futher, their eyes widen at what was happening to their opponent's ship.

Countless seals around the ship glowed bloody red as all the smashed woods, in the sea or otherwise defied gravity and pulled back toward their original position. Broken ropes mended while disjointed woods pieces connected to each other and the fissure between them disappeared. It took only a few seconds for the seal to reform the ship again and removed all the damage it had accumulated. The seal's luminance faded away after it completed its task.

"What the bloody hell?" Hector cursed as the pirates did the same. They blasted the Black Pearl in front of them into bits again and again, but it simply reformed as quickly as before, showing no damage from the battle whatsoever. They even managed to break the ship's mast more than once, but it quickly rose up again, aided by an invisible hand, from its collapsed position, and all the broken pieces of timbers fixed themselves, rendering all damages it had acquired completely naught.

"Mate… this is one bad ass ship, worthy of Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said from his crouching position after seeing how the ship could simply heal any injury it gained. Naruto smiled at the complement.

Jack stood up and brushed himself.

"My Black Pearl is immortal, is yours?" Jack gloated with a grin and shouted the command: "FIRE!"

As ordered by the captain. Flaming bullets within the cannon confines spun up rapidly, increasing its flaming intensity along with heating up the metal tube before they ejected outward in a linear path, leaving a smoking trail behind to mark its passing. The spirally fiery sphere of destruction crashed into its target before it expanded, ripping a gaping wound out of the original Black Pearl with ease. The wound was big enough for the ship to sink if it was made just above the waterline. That was only a single shot. The Immortal Black Pearl sprayed dozens of them at the original, and smashing the hull will a vengeance and set alight to everything that still remained after forcibly ripping huge amount of timber out.

Jack blinked with astonishment as the raging inferno erupted on the other ship. Every inches of that side was on fire as it was sinking slowly due to countless wounds it had acquired. Many of the other pirates quickly jumped overboard, trying to get away from the flames that can turn them to ash even if they were technically already dead.

"JACK!" Hector roared angrily, seeing how his ship was turned into driftwood. He grudgingly jumped over the side as well. There was no hope left to save it.

Will Turner's hands were still bound as he fell off the burning ship's side. Naruto looked around, uncaring much at the sight as Elizabeth jumped off into the water after her lover. Jack's original crew also managed to break out of their cell since half of the metal bars were shredded by those flaming ball, some of them were glowing red hot.

"Aren't those people already dead?" Naruto asked skeptically, seeing the true form of the pirates without the moonlight shining on them to reveal what they truly were.

"Apparently, how does one kill something already dead?" Jack asked the God beside him.

"You could destroy their body entirely, they would not get up from that," Naruto pointed out as Jack nodded in understand. He shouted the command as the cannon were automatically returned back into their position from the recent recoil. They formed new fiery shells in their belly, readying to destroy its enemies at their master's command once more.

"I say to you all, will you serve again on the Black Pearl, under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jack offered to all the struggling pirates floating above the ocean. Most of them nodded, seeing how their own ship was turned into cinder by the might of the new Black Pearl in only a few seconds. Who could argue with that kind of firepower?

"Aye, Captain, if you will have us," Mr. Gibb called out, holding on a small piece of wood to keep himself afloat. Several of them called out as well as Jack nodded and ordered his ship to send ropes down. It complied with its captain's wish as Hector growled from his place in the sea.

"But first, my promise, and to those who mutinied," Jack announced as he pointed his flintlock at Hector.

"You cannot kill something that already dead," Hector stated with arrogance.

"Then you have nothing to fear," Jack retorted with a smile and pulled the trigger. The bullet impacted against Hector's chest, but the man simply smirked, looking at the wound before realizing dozens of flaming ball flew towards him.

"Me think me won't be getting up from this one," Hector muttered as they crashed into him, expanding rapidly, shredding everything within their grasp before setting the sea on fire.

"Jack, what about them, I mean they … you know," Gibbs said tilting head toward the mass of undead after everyone got on board. Most of the pirates were inclined to serve their new Captain so there was no argument to who should lead. They feared Jack at the moment.

"Oh right… where are the Swann and Turner?" Jack asked, wanting to remove the curse that still afflicted them. Naruto simply leaned over the side of the ship and looked into the water below. He quickly scanned the deep, and found what he was looking for.

"Go!" Turner mouthed the word under water as Elizabeth tried to remove his binding. He quickly pushed her away with his shoulder and pointed above with his head. She refused to let him go, but he pushed her up above the water surface before sinking back down.

"Help," she called out as several pirates looked at her, then they were discussing something with each other as she rolled her eyes, realizing what they were doing.

"Pirates," Elizabeth muttered and took in a huge breath of air before ducking under once more. Will ran out of air as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness. Elizabeth saw his dying face and quickly pressed her lips against his as she transferred the much needed oxygen.

Will opened his eyes wide, seeing Elizabeth face as he sucked in the much needed air before returning it as he feared for her life. They didn't realize they were rising above the waterline as they locked their eyes onto each other. Naruto pulled an aquatic sphere out of the sea, and moved his hand to the side, carrying the ball with him as everyone spread out below it. They also were watching the kissing couple within the bubble.

"This is a nice show," Ragetti said but got slapped over the head by Pintel. Naruto watched the duo in the ball for a brief second, raising one of his eyebrows before letting go of his power. The ball of water fell downward and crashed into the deck, depositing its former prisoners as they snapped out of their kiss from the shock. Everyone quickly grabbed Will Turner at a knife point while Elizabeth protested, trying to pull them away.

"We need him to get rid of the curse," one of the undead called out. There were shouting about whether they should let Will live or not afterward.

"Am I your captain?" Jack asked as they all nodded. Jack quickly pushed a few people out the way and moved toward Will, and whispered something into Turner's ear. Will face was drained of all blood as he swiftly snapped towards Naruto. The God was standing next to the helm, showing no interest in the pirates' bickering below. They all respected and feared him from his recent display of power.

"No… take me, spare her, this was all my faults," Will shouted at the blond, who raised an eyebrow.

"Is it? Elizabeth joined the game on her own freewill like she voluntarily got on board of the Black Pearl before. Were you the one who told her to do both of that?" Naruto asked as Will shook his head.

"No, but she did it for me, take my soul instead," Will begged as Elizabeth quickly stopped him from doing anything further. One cannot argue with the God.

"Mate… let break up this little dilemma. We should get rid of the curse first, then deal with Will later," Jack suggested, but Will kept on protesting, wanting to bargain with the blond. Naruto ignored the man being dragged away by the group of pirates. Elizabeth followed behind, and they went into the cave later that day to complete the task of removing their curse.

They also looted the place to fill the Black Pearl's coffer. They were finally human again and want to enjoy the sinful pleasures to its fullest.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

"I propose a game, my soul for her," Turner requested of the blond God. Naruto was having some lavish meal with Jack Sparrow, and was having a good conversation on where to go from here. Naruto decided he liked the strange demeanor of the pirate captain. Jack seemed to use everyone around him for his own gain, including Naruto without any fear. The Captain was the perfect example of human selfishness and he didn't mind being that at all. This had brought a smile to Naruto's face.

Naruto eyed Will for a bit. The man was like him long ago, sacrificing his own life for others, and especially if it was someone he loved.

"If you win, you take my soul as well. If you lose, you will give her back to me," Will Turner demanded as Naruto smirked. From that statement, Will couldn't lose either way, since he would still be with Elizabeth whether he won or lost. Naruto wouldn't drag a dead weight soul around. He would simply stash her somewhere, in one of many possible worlds and dimensions, and he would do the same to Turner.

"Very well, I accept. We will play high and low, if tied I win," Naruto said taking out the dice on his finger. Will accepted immediately as Naruto smirked at the man's eagerness to cast his own soul into the pit. Naruto had nothing to lose in this game just like usual, so he flicked the dice in the air as it curved in the air and landed onto the wooden table. It was spinning around before stopping with the number six facing upright. Naruto smiled at his luck, which he had no control over, so it was a fair toss.

"You lost, even if you could roll a six, you would still lose," Naruto pointed out as Will gripped the table's edge and looked grimly at the dice in front of him.

"Know this, I won't put you and her in the same place, I will separate you for all eternity in different dimensions, and you will never able to hold her ever again," Naruto declared as Will's eyes widen. He slammed at the table in rage and was in complete despair.

"Love is only for a moment, I will show you that, and you will learn to understand it. Time turned everything to dust, and those feeling of yours will soon pass," Naruto stated dryly as he turned around and paid attention at his plate again.

"You know mate, you can be a bastard sometimes," Jack told Naruto who shrugged.

"Yes, sometimes, but you are all the time," Naruto retorted as Jack grinned. Turner looked at the dice and thought of how to overcome the fate that was cast upon him.

"It's not over until I roll it," Turner declared and picked up the dice. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the statement before forming a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

'So… you figure out way to win the game, when people in total despair, they do gain some amazing insight… I guess I will let this one go so show me that you can do it!' Naruto thought. Will flicked it into the air while picking up the knife from the side with the other hand.

"Don't do anything foolish," Jack called out with a grim face, but Naruto raised his hand, stopping the Captain of the Black Pearl from getting up from his seat. Naruto's eyes flickered a little with joy as the dice landed on the table once more, spinning and bouncing on it. Will quickly slammed the knife across the dice as it slowed down, bisecting it into two pieces. The two halves flung into the air from the impact, flipping as they landed. Naruto clapped his hands together as a wide smile came across his face as fate allowed them to face upright.

"Well done, Mr. Turner," Naruto said and didn't bother to look at the dice's number. As long as they were upright, it didn't matter what number they were shown due to the way any dice was made. The numbers opposite end of each other will add up to seven, beating six. It was one of the loop holes in the game, and Turner found it during his desperation.

"Her soul shall forever be yours, even in death," Naruto announced as he stood in front of Will and placed his hand on the man's shoulder. Naruto's eyes turned into ring for a moment as he tampering with the man's soul connection. Will grunted as he felt a burning sensation in his chest as Elizabeth burst through the door, holding her chest in discomfort as well.

"What did you do?" Will shouted with fury in his eyes, seeing how the love of his life was in pain.

"Nothing, I just link both of your hearts to each other… if one die, so will the other, if one live, so will the other," Naruto reassured the man. It was simply so that both would die at the same time as their souls were now forever linked.

"Will," Elizabeth called out as Turner faced her when Naruto let his hand go. They entered each other strong embrace and spun around a little.

"Even if I love to see that, this is the captain's quarter, so out, both of you," Jack ordered as Naruto sat by the table again. Elizabeth and Turner left the room, accompanied by other pirates. They would drop them off at Port Royal when they pass by it. It was the least Jack could for them. Naruto also told Jack that he now tied to the ship permanently as its Captain. He was forever stuck with it even in death, as long as it lived, he would remained.

"It didn't feel like a curse, more like a gift," Jack pointed out.

"Give it a couple hundred years… you will think differently then," Naruto replied, remembering his own immortality.

'Curse of the Black Pearl, forever stuck as her captain,' Naruto thought and felt it had a nice ring to it.

"Anyway, Captain Sparrow, what are you going to do now? You have the strongest and probably an invincible ship on the sea. You will be feared by all as promised," Naruto added, sipping a little wine. He reminded Jack what he said before as the captain simply opened his small compass with one hand. He looked at the spinning needle before it locked onto something. Jack wondered if Davy could claim his soul even if he was now tied to the Black Pearl. If Davy could, that meant Jack had no choice but to obey the man's command. He didn't accept that fate.

"I need a heart to complete my freedom," Jack announced cryptically as Naruto raised an eyebrow. The God was confused to what Jack meant, but he would find out if he stayed in this pirate infested world for a bit longer.

* * *

**Author Note:**

That's pretty much it. Hope you enjoy the oneshot story! I might write the next sequels for each movie! Dead Man's Chest, At World's End completing the trilogy since Naruto haven't left the place yet. Also, the Black Pearl is deadly as hell at the moment. It's invulnerable to any damage, and can fire flaming spiraling sphere that literal turn other ships into floating bonfire if they didn't they hammered into bits first! Fire is the most dangerous thing on a ship during that era!

Which world should I write next? All the worlds Naruto visited are side stories to **_A Game Called Life_**, which is NarutoxNoGameNoLife crossover, where Naruto resided and played games with the Blank, and Tet.

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
